Roman Torchwick
Roman Torchwick is a major antagonist from RWBY. He made his debut in The Torch before becoming a Traitor in Welcome to the Falls. Canon Roman Torchwick is a character in the world of RWBY and a secondary antagonist. His weapon of choice is his cane known as Melodic Cudgel. Roman made a very small cameo in the "Yellow" Trailer before being properly introduced in "Ruby Rose", orchestrating and participating in the robbery of the store From Dust Till Dawn, the target being its supply of Dust, which was ultimately foiled by Ruby Rose. As a character, Roman's personality is heavily influenced by his thief background and upbringing, hinted at in the form of the slums of Vale that Bill Cipher creates to mess with his mind. He's ruthless and sadistic, concerned with the bottom line but has shown hints of softness and gentlemanly behavior. He makes no apologies for what he is and has proven cunning enough to manipulate events in his favor, when pushed to the wall. Pre-Convergence At some point, Roman discovers interworld travel and sees it as an opportunity to get out from under Cinder's thumb. With Neo having abandoned him, he takes the opportunity to get out and begins a new, criminal outfit. It lasts for a few months, upon which he wakes up having fallen into a trap laid by the person whose goods he was stealing, Scrooge McDuck who sends him to the Torch as his agent. Believing a thief and a con-man would see things a good man would not, he strong-arms Roman into doing his will. Plot Involvement The Torch At the Torch, Roman makes a minor living as a Quartermaster, killing time and investigating matters on behalf of Scrooge McDuck for a time, before making his escape from the training facility. The Dark Beginning During the events of The Dark Beginning, he is approached by Obito Uchiha, otherwise known as "Tobi," who had been watching him for some time. Wanting him to join his new Akatsuki, Roman recognized that any refusal would result in his own death. And then the stakes got higher when Madara revealed he was the reason Neo seemingly abandoned him, revealing her tied up and suffering under the effects of his Sharingan illusions. Roman bargains for Neo's life successfully and Madara scornfully reveals his opinion of a thief such as Roman, having anything approaching a heart. For Roman to succeed in his test and to get Neo back, he must do the following. Enter a Murder Game and prove his worth. Welcome to the Falls Approached by Bill Cipher in the beginning, Roman is the only one who acts voluntarily as a Traitor, as he recognizes the fact that to refuse would mean to lose control of his mind and to beat this situation, he would need all his cunning, so he made a deal that he would act as his agent in exchange for power to change his situation. Recognizing the loose wording and little suspecting it was deliberately invoked, Bill Cipher agreed. From that point on, Roman worked to ensure he fulfilled his plan. Epilogue(s) Welcome to the Falls Having taken a liking towards Reverse Mabel during the Murder Game, he decides to stay for a while with her before presumably returning to his home world with Neopolitan, his deal with Tobi nulled now. Character Relationships * Rev-Pacifica ''- A character from an alternate version of 'Gravity Falls' who also debuted in ''Welcome to the Falls. In reverse Gravity Falls, Roman gets a face-to-pillow introduction to that worlds version of Pacifica while in the midst of reporting to Bill Cipher via his naps he took openly, under the guise of resting. While grumpy at first, Pacifica isn't dettered and Roman eventually pays her to be his sidekick for the day. He later seems to take her feelings into consideration when confronting the Reverse-Twins, asking Pacifica if she'd rather stay where she was while he went to talk to them. He also when she seems scared of them, makes it a point to stand between them and her. At the end seeing her wounded, Roman approaches Reverse-Gideon and heals Reverse-Pacifica, telling Gideon about his work to get back Neo, though he mentions no names. They leave with Gideon thanking Roman. * The Reverse Twins ''- Alternate renditions of Dipper and Mabel who also appeared in ''Welcome to the Falls, respectively named Dipper Gleeful and Mabel Gleeful. After Samurai Jack is revealed as an Investigator, Roman sneaks off to find local experts and discovers the twins. While Reverse-Dipper is unimpressed, Reverse-Mabel is intrigued by him. Roman on his part is reminded heavily of Neo and the two flirt over the course of the adventure. * Michiko Malandro ''and Hatchin Morenos - The protagonists of 'Michiko & Hatchin' who also appear in ''Welcome to the Falls.'' His fellow traitors in the game, Roman entrusted them with his Catsune when he was removed and plans to ensure everything went off without a hitch. Outwardly, he helped and flirted with Michiko and seemed to share a cordial relationship with both. * ''Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long ''- Protagonists from 'RWBY' who debut in ''Monokuma Rising. Though they never encountered each other in a Murder Game, they are enemies in their respective canon. * Cinder Fall - A major antagonist from RWBY who appeared in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. In their original canons, they were associates of each other, having common objectives that caused them to come into conflict with Ruby and the others. * Neopolitan - Another major antagonist from RWBY ''who made her debut in ''The Sovionok Camp Incident. They are close associates, with Neo generally acting as Roman's bodyguard. She is his primary motivation to enter the Murder Game, as Roman sees her in the clutches of Madara Uchiha. Trivia * Though initially ambiguous, it has been retroactively written so that this incarnation of Roman, and subsequently Neopolitan, hail from the same universe as the Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long that appear in Monokuma Rising. Category:Characters Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:Traitors Category:RWBY characters Category:The Torch